The Ritualist
by The Ritualist
Summary: i really hope you find this scary. It is about Mokuba getting controlled by an egyptian artifact sound firmillar This is during battle city r for violence
1. Mokuba's Prolouge

The Ritualist  
  
One rainy and dark day, a young but experienced duelist named Mokuba Kaiba stepped into a pyramid, one of the great ones of Giza. " Hey I came for some of those really rare artifacts like Yugi has," he said. As he started to walk further in, he saw a gold glitter flash a little further on. He thinks to himself " Wow! I'll actually get a Millennium Item." As he starts to run he remembered something. All the Millennium Items were taken! Mokuba still ran even though he knew it wasn't a Millennium Item. 


	2. Mokuba's Item

Mokuba's Item  
  
As Mokuba ran in, he found a weird knife-like flute on the ground. He picks it up and runs out of the pyramid just before dark. The last thing he remembers is putting on the flute.  
  
The flute then took over. The flute told Mokuba that in the past an ancient Ritualist wore the flute, which he used to do rituals with the knife side. Then Mokuba lost control.  
  
Mokuba, under the control of The Ritualistic Flute, found a defenseless duelist to duel. 


	3. the Duel for The Soul part 1

The Duel for the Soul #1  
  
Mokuba and his weak opponent, Tristan, starts the duel by saying " Holoimagers Online" and out came two bat-like things with glowing heads. Tristan goes first. " I will lay 2 cards face down and put a card in defense mode." " I will lay 4 cards face down and summon thousand eyes idol in attack mode." Tristan then says, " I will summon Marie the Fallen One to destroy the idol." " I shall play the magic cylinder card you lose 1700 life points." Mokuba: 4000 Tristan: 2300 " Now it is my turn so I shall summon the red moon baby in attack mode with the axe of despair and the mask of brutality, adding 2000 points. Now I'll play the harpies feather duster to destroy your traps. Red Moon Baby attack! the Fallen One. And since I destroyed your monster, it comes to my side of the field." Tristan is frozen in his tracks. He can't beat that beast, it's to strong. And he can't defend because he will just gain the card after it is gone. He draws a card and loses the duel.  
  
Mokuba walks up to him after the duel. He pulls out the flute and plays a weird tune on it. He then says a weird spell and beheads Tristan with the ritualistic flute. 


	4. Mokuba's Item

Mokuba's Item  
  
All Mokuba remembers is waking up in his bed with the flute at his lips. He turns on his television to watch the news and hears this report.  
  
"In the news today, a young participant in the Battle City tournament was murdered last night. We found this note with his beheaded body. The note reads ' The Ritualist will return. The Flute will kill anyone so stay outta my way.' In other news, The Ritualistic Flute was found yesterday in a pyramid and sent to battle city, somewhere."  
  
Mokuba turns from the little, innocent, happy child he was into a ruthless killing machine. He wanted to stay with his brother again, but now he was a registered duelist. He was a rival of his brother now.  
  
He was so sad so nervous, but usually Yami came in for Yugi maybe he had a Yami too. All of a sudden a strange, almost hissing, sort of voice came to talk in his ears. It said " I wanted to keep you guessing, but you do have a yami, the best yami, ME!!!"  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Yami Marik: Hope you liked this chappie The Ritualist: Yea I wanna kill some more people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!! 


	5. Marik Vs The Ritualist

The Duel Master  
  
Mokuba is woken up by the sound of an older child's scream. As he walks out to help the kid, he notices that the child is a registered duelist, by the name of Joey Wheeler. Joey sees Mokuba come out, so he picks up his Duel Disk as the rain that was falling, stops. Joey stands up and says in an evil tone " I knew you would fall for that trap. Let us Duel. " Mokuba turns his Duel Disk and took his deck out of its case and put it into the disk. As Mokuba's disk turns on, he places the Ritualistic Flute over his head. The Ritualist takes over the body of Mokuba once again to duel another weakling duelist like Tristan or Joey. But Joey looks different than the last time Mokuba saw him. His eyes show no expression at all. It looks like he is just a slave to someone else and that certain someone has a Millennium Item. As the duel started, Joey showed that he was a mindslave. He was now a servant of Marik Ishtar! Mokuba now knows why Joey is here, at his apartment. He is here to take his Ritualistic Flute! He must not let Marik gain his flute for his collection.  
Mokuba says " My turn first and I shall play The Protected Graveyard and." "What the hell does that do?" Joey asks. "It doesn't let us discard cards from our hands straight to the graveyard." Mokuba says. " Now I will summon the card Opticlops (1800 atk 1700 def) and I shall end my turn." Joey says," I shall play the magic card Hinotama and will end my turn." The lifepoints stand at Joey 8000 Mokuba 7500. " I shall play one card face down and set a card face down in defense." Mokuba says. " I'll play my second Hinotama and end my turn." Joey says. The lifepoints are Mokuba 7000 Joey 8000 " A will play 2 cards face down and set one card in defense. That ends my turn." Mokuba says. At that very second Marik drops the Millennium Rod from his hands and the real Joey comes out of his power. Joey looks dazed and says" What am I doin here?" But as soon as he says that, Marik picks up the Rod and controls Joey once again. " I will summon the Rocket Warrior in attack and I'll attack the second facedown monster," says Joey, but Mokuba flips up the trap card Magical Cylinders. The lifepoints are Mokuba 7000 Joey 6500. Mokuba is out of ideas. He has The Wind Skull, The Dark Skull King, Vorse Raider, and the 7 Color Fish in his hand. He just hoped he could draw the right card. He closed his eyes and hoped for a good card as he drew." I SUMMON SLIFAR THE SKY DRAGON! I do this by offering the Opticlops, The Samurai Of Seven Cards, And The Greedy Jar Creature. The abilities let me draw 8 cards. This makes Slifar's attack 13000!" Mokuba then screamed " Attack Rocket Warrior!" Joey fell back as the Rocket Warrior was destroyed and he lost all his lifepoints. Marik then knew that he would never get the Ritualistic Flute, if he even would live long enough to see it in action again. Mokuba then screamed at Marik "YOU ARE NEXT TO DIE!"  
  
Mokuba then said a spell that ended with a word in Egyptian that meant, " Now I will kill this boy" As he finished he looked at Joey. He was weeping and he was very hurt from Slifar's attack. Mokuba then said" I am now going to put you out of your misery." With that he pulled the Flute off his neck and sliced Joeys neck. Then he walked away, as if nothing ever happened...  
  
To Be Continued ..............  
  
Remember I DON'T own YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Slifar's Millatary

Slifar's Military  
  
As Mokuba walked down the street, he bumped into a strong duelist. This duelist just happened to be Yugi Mouto, the winner of Duelist Kingdom Tournament. When Mokuba asked for a duel, Yugi agreed. That was the last anyone ever saw of the Game Master.  
Yugi realized they were now in the shadow realm. He bonded with the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and prepared for a Shadow Game. He, a 5000- year-old Pharaoh, said in a deeper voice than Yugi's, " Let Us Duel".  
" I play a card face down and set a monster in defense position." Mokuba said. With a little cantankerous laughter, he finally passed his turn to Yugi. He said, " I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior to the field and attack your face down monster." Mokuba cuts him off and says " Hahaha! You attacked my Reflect Bounder. You lose 1700 lifepoints. HAHAHA! Mokuba 4000 Yugi 2300 " Its my turn again Yugi. I'll set another monster in defense and play 2 cards face down." Mokuba said. " My move" Yugi said "and I'll play the card Raigeki to destroy your monster and play Dark Elf with Sword of Deep-Seated spell card..." "But wait" Mokuba said, " I play my Judgment Of Annubis card. It destroys your spell and your Elf and you lose 2000 lifepoints." " Fine" Yugi said " I'll end my turn." " And I'll pass mine." Mokuba said. " My turn and I'll play the Dark Designator card to make you draw the Slifar the Sky Dragon card you stole in Egypt." Said Yugi. " Now I will play Exchange, letting me switch one card in my hand for one in yours. Thanks for the Slifar" Yugi walked over to Mokuba and took his Slifar in exchange for Yugi's Copycat card.  
  
Will Mokuba actually lose the duel? I'll write another chapter soon. PEACE R&R 


	7. Slifar is Summoned Agaim

Slifar is Summoned Again  
  
Mokuba froze in his steps. He just lost the most powerful card in the game to a kid shorter than him. Yugi smiled as he turned to walk back. Mokuba picked up a sword and threw it at Yugi. He just happened to turn around and his puzzle shattered.  
  
"Now that dirtbag Yami is gone lets continue our duel." Mokuba said. " I'll summon Makyura the Destroyer to destroy your lifepoints!" But Yugi only smiled. " I'll activate Mirror Force to destroy your monster." "Fine, I'll end my turn." Mokuba spat. " Thanks, but I'll play Shallow Grave, Monster Reborn and Quick Summon." Yugi screamed. "I'll have 3 monsters enough to summon Slifar! So I'll summon Slifar and activate Infinite Cards. Then I'll activate 2 Backup Soldiers. I get 6 cards back from my graveyard. I'll attack with Slifar!" Mokuba fell to his knees but laughed. "I'll activate Negate Attack" he screamed. " From my hand!" he whispered. " My turn and I'll summon Copycat to the field." A sorcerer with a mirror in front of his face popped out. " I'll copy Slifar's attack!" Mokuba screamed. " But they will have the same attack." Yugi added. " Not after this." Mokuba said. " I'll activate Riryoku to cut your monsters attack power in half and add it to my monsters!" Mokuba screamed. Copycats attack was 13500. " Attack Slifar now!" Mokuba screamed. Yugi fell to his knees as Mokuba laughed maniacally. Yugi started to try to build his puzzle, but Mokuba stepped on him. Mokuba pulled out his Flute and chanted an Egyptian curse. He pointed the Flute at Yugi and he disappeared. He picked up Yugi's duel disk and took his deck out. He finally had the best deck in the world and he had killed Yugi. 


	8. remebering and Preparing

Mokuba took off his duel disk and sat down on his bed. He looked at his new deck. He had most Yugi Moutou's deck in his palm. He even had the strong Slifar the Sky Dragon right there. He needed this power, but what he really needed to do was gain more power, become the strongest power ever. He already has Yugi's puzzle and one off the all-powerful Egyptian God cards. He must become the new Pharaoh. "I've been through a lot of bullshit throughout my life and now I will enslave all the people that give me all my fucking problems." Mokuba had said this to the Ritualist but no response came back. Mokuba stands up and gets ready to leave his house to go find Marik Ishtar and his brother, Seto Kaiba. 


	9. Tracking my enemies

Mokuba is walking down the street with his Flute. At first, he gets no response, but then he locks onto Marik's Millennium Rod. He tracks the pull to an abandoned warehouse. He Barges through the door saying "I demand a duel with Marik Ishtar !" Marik agreed on one condition, Mokuba would have to duel three of his Rarehunters in a mini-tournament. Mokuba agreed to his way. His first opponent would be a duelist called The Rarehunter.  
  
Duel start. Mokuba went first. He had the best hand to destroy the Rarehunter's Exodia deck. 'I'll play Prohibition on..." Rarehunter cut him off. "What does that do?" "It stops one card from being played. Moreover, I choose the Head of Exodia to stop you from summoning Exodia. Then I'll summon Gemini Elf to make sure you don't attack me directly. Finally, I'll lay two cards facedown." The Rarehunter just passed his turn. "Perfect, because I'll activate Black Luster Ritual to summon Black Luster Soldier. Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon back Blue Eyes White Dragon to wipe out your lifepoints. I'll summon Kuriboh and I'll attack you with everyone on the field. Mokuba 8000 Rarehunter 0 


	10. Duel for the soul part 2

Mokuba stepped out of the duel field ready for another opponent. Marik not surprised that Mokuba won, sent another Rarehunter to duel Mokuba. This one had a better outlook and was ready to duel. He started to draw his five cards, when he looked to Mokuba. His face was burned and was charred very badly. "Get ready to lose, Ritualist," said the Rarehunter named Lumis.  
Duel start. Mokuba went first. "I'll lay two cards facedown and set one monster in defense." Lumis drew his card. "I'll summon Rouge Doll and I'll set one card facedown." Mokuba thought this was the worst move ever. He drew his Jinzo card. "I'll offer my facedown monster to summon..." Mokuba was cut off. "Wrong! I'll activate Mask of Restrict to stop all offers" Lumis replied. "Fine, then I'll activate my facedown card, D.N.A Surgery. I'll choose the type warrior. Next I will flip summon the defense monster, Kinetic Soldier. "That is 250 points weaker than my Rouge Doll." Lumis laughed. "Not with his ability. But I will not attack this turn." Mokuba answered. "Fine, I'll summon Melchid the Four Faced Beast in attack. Then I'll offer him and Rouge Doll to Special Summon the Masked Beast Des Graudius. Attack his Kinetic Soldier." As his Masked Beast was moving to Mokuba's field, his monster was boosted up 2000 points, to 3350. "You will not attack because I'll activate Draining Shield. It negates your attack and gain 3500 lifepoints, because of the strength beast." Mokuba drew and smiled. "I'll play the Curse of the Masked Beast to summon out my own Masked Beast. Then I activate Axe of Despair on Kinetic Soldier. I activate my Monster Reborn to get your Rouge Doll back in attack mode. I'll activate my Sword of Deep-Seated on Kinetic Soldier to raise his attack to 2850. I'll summon a Gemini Elf to the field in attack. Finally, I'll fuse my Summoned Skull and My Red Eyes B. Dragon to summon B. Skull Dragon to the field. First, I'll attack your Beast with me Kinetic Soldier. His ability kicks in now. He gains 2000 when he battles a warrior. And thanks to my D.N.A surgery, all monsters are warriors." Mokuba's soldier sliced through his masked beast. Mokuba then ordered the rest of his monsters to attack. Mokuba 8000 Lumis 0  
With two Rarehunters passed out on the floor, Mokuba knew what he had to do. He took off his Ritualistic Flute. He chanted a spell that gave him mystical power. Then, beheaded the Rarehunter and cut Lumis in half. The blood of these people mystically disappeared off his flute, but the blood on the floor had stayed there. You could almost hear the screams of their souls that night. 


	11. The Unification

Marik's Deal 

After Mokuba had defeated and ritualistically slaughtered two of his Rarehunters, he had a choice to make. He could either battle him after losing another Rarehunter, and eventually get slaughtered, or to unite himself with a one-time enemy, for the time being of course. He would, of course, destroy Mokuba and steal any Egyptian God cards he has.

"Mokuba, I have one question for you, my friend," said Marik, nervous as hell. "Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, ask it," said Mokuba. "Do you really want to destroy me now, here where I have thousands of Rarehunters to destroy you afterwards? I mean, we could unite powers and take out all opposition to our rule! What do you say?" asked Marik. "Well, I have no reason for us not to unite," said Mokuba. "On one condition," he continued, "I must have use of the Winged Dragon Of Ra!"

Mokuba shook Marik's hand to finish the unification. The battle between good and evil just went to the favor of evil

Yea im still alive and I am back writing again.


	12. The Death of a Good Guy

Now that Mokuba had gotten the battle between him and Marik out of the way, it was time to get his last opposition out of his way, his own brother Seto. He needed to re-build his deck for this battle, adding his two new Egyptian God cards Slifar and Ra. Sitting down on his bed; he finally took out the key to his trunk. He opened it up and took out the best cards and re built his deck.

He located his brother using his Ritualistic flute and challenged him to a duel. Seto, thinking his brother was a weakling, accepted and put his Obelisk the Tormentor on the line.

Both duelists drew their first five cards, and Mokuba went first. "First, I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I'll play Chainsaw insect (2400/0) in attack mode and lay down two magic or trap cards." Seto drew his card. " I'll play Kaibaman in attack (200/700). I'll offer him by his ability and summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) from my hand. I'll attack your Chainsaw Insect!" Seto screamed. " Not really, because I'll activate Draining Shield to negate the attack and gain 3000 lifepoints." Mokuba 11000 Seto 8000 " And now, back to me. I'll play out D.D. Assailant in attack mode (1700/1600). Then, I'll activate Pyramid Of Light and pay 1000 like points to summon both Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx! Finally, I'll play Heavy Storm to destroy my Pyramid of Light and summon Theinen the Great Sphinx to the field (3500/3000) and I'll increase his attack by 3000 (6500/300) by paying 500 more!" Mokuba 9000 Seto 8000 "I'll attack your Blue eyes and lay one card face down." Mokuba 9000 Seto 5000 "I'll play Monster Reincarnation and take back my Blue Eyes," said Seto. " I'll then play polymerization to summon My Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!" Mokuba just laughed and flipped his facedown card. "I'll activate Ring Of Destruction and get rid of that pesky Ultimate Dragon." Mokuba 4500 Seto 0500 " Well, I guess I'll just play Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and pay 800 life points to attack you directly for 800 life points!" Mokuba 3700 Seto 0

After taking the Obelisk from Seto's deck, Mokuba got ready to kill Seto. Seto, now able to see that his brother isn't normal, started to say how he was Mokuba's flesh and blood. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not Mokuba! I am Osiris, the Egyptian god of death. I think it is time for you to DIE!" When he said that, he pulled out his flute and beheaded Seto. After that, he took out this cup made out of a human skull and drank his blood. This is how Osiris gains his power, by drinking the blood of his victims and gaining soul essence.


	13. Marik VS Ritualist Part II

Time for a Final Match

After defeating his brother, Mokuba, also known as the Ritualist, decided to finally defeat one of the last people in his way, Marik. He had just walked into his headquarters when 30 people went strait for his chest with Bamboo staffs. He held the Ritualistic Flute tight and released a powerful shockwave of dark magic. Mokuba then walked up to Marik and challenged him to the duel. They both donned their duel disks and loaded their decks into it.

Duel start. Marik drew his five cards and went first. "I'll summon one face-down card and lay down two face down cards." Marik said this and passed his turn. Mokuba drew his card and smiled. "First I'll play Pot of Greed, and then I'll also play Protected Graveyard. Then, I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards. I then will summon the Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode (100/200). I then play Fire Boost that adds the number of stars on the monster times 500 points. This makes the Sprite's attack 1600! I then attack your lifepoints directly by its ability. Then after that, his attack is raised up to 2600! I love this card's ability." Mokuba 4000 Marik 2400. "Thank you, Mokuba, because you slipped up, by leaving my monster on the field. I flip up my Token Summoner (0/100). This card lets me summon a token of any monster I want. I think I will choose THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA! I offer 2300 of my remaining like points and equip him with Megamorph to make his attack 4600! Attack that silly Sprite." Ra Token's fiery breath incinerates the Sprite, and Mokuba lost 1000 life points. Marik 100 Mokuba 3000. Mokuba drew his next card and laughed. "First I'll play Change of Heart on Token Summoner I use his effect to gain a Slifar Token, and then I play Monster Reborn to gain back my Sprite. I Have 9 cards in my hand. I offer all three of these monsters to summon out THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA! His attack happens to be 9100, and I offer 2900 lifepoints to boost his attack up to 12000! I attack your little version of Ra and deal you enough lifepoints to wipe you out if you had just started."

Mokuba 100 Marik 0!

Mokuba pulled out his Ritualistic Flute and slit Marik's throat. He then cut his stomach open and grabbed his soul strait out of his body. His Millennium Rob turned into sand, which Mokuba put inside his Flute, and blew it up into the sky, returning it into Egypt.


	14. New Begininngs and Old Endings

Mokuba had finally beat all of the opposition in his way, or so he thought. Right after leaving Marik's old headquarters, a robbed person came up to him and grabbed him. He was wearing a silver crescent-shaped moon on his neck, which Mokuba had felt a strange feeling of connection to. He had felt this feeling in is most scary nightmares; this is the feeling of your worst enemy with your scariest thought ever. This is like a rapper loosing his ability to rhyme; like a guitar player forgetting how to play his instrument. He felt himself bond with this feeling, as if they where becoming one.

Inside a dark chamber, Mokuba and the Hooded Figure where ready to duel. Their decks appeared in their hands after they had declared a duel. When Mokuba realized what the feeling he sensed was, the duel already started. The one person that Mokuba was dueling wasn't one person, it was the souls of all of those he had taken; Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Seto, even Marik all united in the other realm to battle Mokuba. They where all backing this duelist, whoever he was, with the Black Moon. He took off his hood. "My name is Rob, and I will be the one to take you down."

Duel start, on an altar that appeared on a table. Both duelists put their decks down, Robs where in blue sleeves. He drew his hand, and one for his turn. "First, I'll lay down three cards. Next I'll summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1900/1400) in attack mode. Then, I'll activate this card, "Ultimate Shining Deck Draw. This lets me take four cards from my deck, and add them to the field." After choosing his cards, Witch Of The Black Forest (1100/1200) and Sangan (1000/600) appeared and two cards where laid facedown. "You may go, because either way I will win." Rob said this and passed his turn to Mokuba. "First, I'll draw," Mokuba said this but was cut off by Rob. "Not really, because I activate my facedown card Drop Off." Mokuba put the card he picked up and put it in his Graveyard. After looking at it, he realized it was Harpies Feather Duster. "Okay, I'll summon D.D. Assailant (1700/1600). Now, I'll activate D.D. Super Boost. This doubles his attack and then it lets me attack directly! ATTACK." Mokuba said this, and Rob laughed. "I'll activate Draining Shield. This negates your attack and adds the attack of your monster to my lifepoints." Rob said this and smiled. Mokuba: 4000 Rob: 7400. "Well, I'll draw to start my turn," said Rob. "I'll activate POLYMERIZATION to fuse my Witch of The Black Forest and Sangan to summon Sanwitch (2100/1800). I search my deck and take Chainsaw insect (2400/0) and Magician of Faith (300/400) to my hand. Next, I'll summon Dragon Egg (0/2300) in attack mode. Please, if you have a heart, don't attack this card." Rob said this and passed his turn to Mokuba. "We'll, I'll summon this, The Dragon Hunter (1200/1200). It gains 1200 attack points when in a battle with a Dragon. Attack his Dragon Egg, now." His egg was chopped in half. Rob just sat there and laughed. "Now I can summon Hatchling Dragon (2300/2300), by the eggs effect. And I don't lose any lifepoints at all." His egg exploded and out came a little dragon, but it looked very powerful. "Well, since I can still attack with D.D. Assailant, I will, directly!" Rob yet again laughed. "I'll activate my second Draining Shield! You should know what that does." Mokuba: 4000 Rob: 10400. "Perfect, now I'll activate Hatchling Dragon's effect. I offer him and another card from my hand to summon this from my deck, Attacker Dragon (3150/3000). And since I can activate his ability; destroy one of monsters on the field and get rid of one of your monsters with the Original attack less than that. I'll get rid of your D.D. Assailant." Just as he said this, his dragon took a deep breath and destroyed his D.D Assailant with a burst of fire. Mokuba then smiled wide. "You know his effect, don't you? And since that effect counts as a battle, say bye-bye to your dragon." D.D. Assailant activated his effect, but after he got rid of his Attacker Dragon, a light shown bright and it took the form of a dragon. "His effect happens in chain with your monsters," Rob said. "I now get to remove Attacker Dragon from play to summon an even better dragon, Emperor Chief Dragon (3900/3500). I can activate his effect, which destroys all monsters on your side of the field, but I can't attack this turn." Mokuba, for the first time in a long time, was nervous about what he was going to do. His only card in his hand where: Protected Graveyard, Token Summoner, and Ready For Interception. This will do me nothing, thought Mokuba. "Well, I'll draw and activate this card's ability. I'll summon Token Summoner (0/100) and take a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Token (4500/0). A small downside is that they have no defense, but I don't care. Attack his little Emperor Chief Dragon and show him who really is the Emperor!" His token may have attacked the dragon, but not even Rob or Mokuba could really tell. "Ha," Rob said, "I activate the Emperor Chief Dragon's effect, I offer him to destroy the attacking monster. Also, by his other effect, I can now summon the greatest card in my deck, THE GOD EMPORER DRAGON (9000/9000)!" Just as he said this, he flipped up one of his down cards, De-Fusion, which split him and Mokuba apart. When the two bodies fell back to earth from the realm they where in, Mokuba was now looking more beastly. He had claws, glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth. But, of course, this always happens when a person who isn't meant for an item wears it. Well, either way, he was facing a 200-foot dragon with DOUBLE the attack of an Ultimate Dragon. Mokuba was truly out of ideas, and unfortunately, he left Token Summoner in attack, with 0 to boost. "I draw a card, and discard my hand to activate God Dragon's effect. I'll discard all six cards to remove all cards on your side of the field and graveyard from play, and then get to discard 20 cards from your deck to your graveyard. Finally, I'll finish you off by attacking DIRECTLY with THE GOD EMPORER DRAGON!" Rob 10400 Mokuba 0

As if on a cue, Mokuba attacked him using the Ritualistic Magic. Rob, as if he had known what to do, threw the Black Moon in the air. This blocked his magic, but it fell on the floor. The black on the Moon turned to silver, as if the magic changed it some how. Also, it started to disappear in sand, and when it was done, Mokuba felt the sting of the attack. He noticed that he was no longer bonded with the Flute, and it was disappearing in sand, like the Moon. When this truly happened, he felt dark magic around him, and he felt as if he was in a prison. He looked around, he felt as if he was still captured by Pegasus. He was trapped forever in the Shadow Realm.

Rob awoke, as if out of some strange dream. He noticed he had his deck in his hands, along with a weird, golden Knife looking Flute. He felt some weird, unexplainable connection to it. He knew only one thing about it, and he said quickly " The Ritualistic Flute."

Somewhere in another city, Aaron woke up in his bed. He felt a heavy thing on his chest. He looked at it, and he knew what it was, weirdly. The only thing he said was "The Silver Moon"

THE END …… OR IS IT?


End file.
